


A Line Cut In Frost

by geneticus



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Gen, POV Second Person, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-07 06:15:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6789709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geneticus/pseuds/geneticus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"She's more than you now, she's more than you know,<br/>and all you can do is watch<br/>when she goes."</p>
<p>A short fan poem inspired by and illustrating Kylo and Rey's duel at the end of the film.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Line Cut In Frost

**Author's Note:**

> I was inspired to write this while rewatchingg TFA with a friend. This scene just has seemed so poetic I started getting ideas and had to write them down. It kind of turned out different and more song-like than I expected, but I'm not unhappy with the result. Anyways, I hope you like it!

You fight in the snow.

It seems like you've always been  
under these dark trees. On this scene.  
It's been an eternity  
of light flashing, of wills clashing:  
you and she.  
It's a match, struck on a stage, alight with your rage.  
It's flame on the snow,  
where the water flows down below,  
and the blood grows under you.

Strike yourself to keep the pain, another blow to find some gain on yourself.  
Because she's gaining on you, she's finding a high ground,  
and she's finally coming into herself  
and her power, now.

You keep pushing on, you keep moving forward,  
you slip and you spin, but never turn backward  
You're red in the glow, you're dark on the snow,  
you're fire and you're force.

And she's light and she flows, a blue that never spills outwards;  
she doesn't lose herself as she goes.  
She always moves back, but fights on relentless,  
and it's on the edge that she finally  
glows.

She's more than you now, she's more than you know,  
and all you can do is watch when she goes.

She leaves you a mark, it shows what you've lost.  
She leaves you alive, but what was the cost?  
A fissure divides you, a line cut in frost  
And you watch as she goes.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
